Cell Block Tango!
by Sar-T
Summary: Cell Block Tango, from movie Chicago. 6 of the mews are in jail 4 killing their boyfriends/husbands whatever. and 1 of them is new. Read & Find out.


LIZ-Ichigo  
ANNIE-Lettuce  
JUNE-Berry  
HUNYAK-Minto  
VELMA-Zakuro  
MONA-Purin  
Newbe-Ringo

* * *

Ringo was trying to sleep, but being new in jail she didn't know what to do. She laid there until a cop took her to a room where there were rows of bared cages.

After she sat down music started and six girls appeared in front of her, wearing black slutty outfits. They then started to sing…

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

KEIICHIRO  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

Zakuro  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

Ichigo (Spoken)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Masaya.  
Masaya liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and i'm  
looking for a little bit of sympathy  
and there's Masaya layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gun one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

Lettuce (Spoken)  
I met Ryou Shirogane from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago,  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

Berry (Spoken)  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Tasuku,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept on screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

ALL  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Minto(Spoken in Hungarian)  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

Berry (Spoken)  
Yeah, but did you do it?

Minto  
UH UH, not guilty!

Zakuro  
My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Pai,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and  
Pai doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

Zakuro  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Zakuro  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Zakuro  
They had it coming all along  
GIRLS  
They had it coming all along  
Zakuro  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
She didn't do it  
Zakuro  
But if I done it  
GIRLS  
But if she'd done it  
Zakuro  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Zakuro  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Zakuro  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Zakuro  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They took a flower  
Zakuro  
All along  
GIRLS  
In its prime  
Zakuro  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
And then they used it  
Zakuro  
But if I'd done it,  
GIRLS  
and they abused it  
Zakuro  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
GIRLS  
It was a murder but not a crime

Purin (Spoken)  
I loved Tart Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Group 1  
They had it comin'  
Group 2  
They had it comin'  
Group 1  
They had it comin'  
Group 2  
They had it comin'  
Group 1  
They had it comin'  
Group 2  
They had it comin'  
Group 1  
All along  
Group 2  
All along  
Group 1  
'Cause if they used us  
Group 2  
'Cause if they used us  
Group 1  
And they abused us  
Group 2  
And they abused us  
ALL  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Group 1  
He had it coming  
Group 2  
He had it coming  
Group 1  
He had it coming  
Group 2  
He had it coming  
Group 1  
He only had himself to blame.  
Group 2  
He only had himself to blame.  
Group 1  
If you'd have been there  
Group 2  
If you'd have been there  
Group 1  
If you'd have seen it  
Group 2  
If you'd have seen it  
ALL  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Ichigo (Spoken)  
You pop that gum one more time!

Lettuce (spoken)  
Single my ass.

Berry (Spoken)  
Ten times!

Minto (Spoken)  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

Zakuro (Spoken)  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

Purin (Spoken)  
Artistic differences.

Ichigo  
Pop  
Lettuce  
Six  
Berry  
Squish  
Minto  
Uh uh  
Zakuro  
Cicero  
Purin  
Lipschitz!

* * *

There u go.

What'd ya think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


End file.
